Episode 2035 (14th December 1995)
Plot It is the morning after the party. Dave walks into the marquee. The debris from the night before is strewn all over. He finds the flowers given by Frank to Kim. The message reads 'To Kim - who has given me everything'. Seth tells Biff not to worry about hurrying to work as there will be no one there to bother about their timekeeping. Kim is by Frank's bedside. He is unconscious. The doctor tells her that Frank is suffering from myocarditis and that his liver failed during the night due to a massive intake of alcohol. He tells her rather ironically that if she hadn't acted so promptly administering his medication, it's unlikely he'd be alive. Kelly has a go at Vic for supplying the drink at Frank's party. He is more worried about when they will get paid for it. Jack and Ned wonder why Frank started drinking when he seemed so happy. Betty is nattering on about "poor Frank", but Nick and Kathy do not share her sympathy. Sarah calls round to Mill Cottage to ask about Frank, but Chris is unaware that his father has been taken ill. Kim has not bothered to phone him. Biff warns Dave to keep away from Kim. Terry and Eric talk about Christmas. Terry says that he is going to visit Britt, but Eric will be spending the day alone. Sam invites Eric to spend Christmas with the Dingles. Eric refuses, rather ungratefully. Betty thinks that Kathy is upset because she is no longer close to Kim. She couldn't be further from the truth, but Kathy is not about to tell Betty what is really the matter. Nellie is disappointed to hear that Eric has turned down Sam's invitation to join them at Christmas. She blames Zak for frightening him off. Sam tells her that actually Eric was worried that she would beat him at arm wrestling. Biff and Dave fall out as Biff suddenly realises that Dave's affair with Kim has never really ended. Kim is annoyed to see Chris at the hospital. She tells the nurse that Chris is Frank's 'estranged son'. She then announces that she is pregnant. Chris doesn't want to believe that Kim is pregnant. Rachel now feels guilty for preventing Frank from seeing his grandson. Ned calls to see Linda at the surgery. She is offhand with him and he is unable to make his peace. Kim arrives home from the hospital. She asks Dave to call in and see her later. Biff walks off in disgust. Sarah is busy finishing writing the nativity play. Robert teases her because she is taking so long. Dave arrives to speak to Kathy. They end up rowing and he accuses her of being obsessed with Kim. Chris spends some time alone with Frank. He cries as he apologises to his unconscious father. Rachel admits to Alan that she has behaved no better than Frank really. Kathy calls into the Woolpack looking for Dave, but he isn't there. Terry phones Britt. She obviously does not want to see him over Christmas. Dave is at Home Farm. Kim is in a negligee. She tells him that she can't feel sad about Frank because she feels so much for Dave. Kathy tries to phone Dave at home. Dave admits to Kim that he is shocked by his own behaviour. He loves Kathy, but he can't stop seeing Kim. She tells him that he is the father of her child. They kiss passionately in front of the window, not realising that Kathy is parked outside watching them. She cries. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran Guest cast *Nurse - Heather Phoenix *Doctor - Mark Gillis Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, marquee, yard and sitting room *Unknown hospital - Intensive care unit and waiting area *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *Mill Cottage - Hallway and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes